


Проблемы и решения

by IryStorm



Series: Marvey Week [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майк - персональный решатель проблем Харви или же его самая большая проблема?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблемы и решения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Марви-недельку (http://suits.diary.ru/p205187407.htm) по ключу:
> 
> Хьюстон, у нас проблема. (с) Джеймс Ловелл, к/ф «Аполлон-13»

Трубу прорвало аккурат на рассвете, и к тому времени, как Харви, который лег спать в два ночи, соскреб себя с кровати, чтобы определить источник шума, вода залила уже всю кухню и половину гостиной. Матерясь, на чем свет стоит, Харви набрал номер и, дождавшись на том конце хриплого «Алло?» заявил:  
— Приезжай, у меня трубу прорвало.  
В трубке повисла пауза, а затем Майк, видимо пришедший наконец в себя, произнес:  
— Какого хрена, Харви? Пять утра!  
— У меня вода хлещет по всей квартире.  
— Так заверни, мать твою, долбанную трубу!  
Майк, видимо, был совой. Харви вздохнул:  
— Я тебе что, сантехник? Откуда я знаю, что с ней нужно делать?  
— Так вызови сантехника! — предложил гениальное в своей простоте решение Майк. Харви нахмурился.  
— Наш сантехник работает с девяти утра, а номер круглосуточного я не знаю.  
Даже сквозь трубку Харви слышал молчаливое негодование Майка.  
— Ты живешь у Сандерса, Майк, тебе ехать сюда пять минут. Поднимай свою задницу и тащи сюда! Все равно тебе вставать через час.  
Майк повесил трубку, не удосужившись ответить, и следующие полчаса Харви, меланхолично вытирая залитый пол, думал, что он так и не явится.  
Но вот он, Майк, стоит на его пороге: хмурый и с темными кругами под глазами — наверняка тоже спать лег под утро, с чемоданчиком для инструментов в руке.  
— Иногда я тебя ненавижу, — выдавил он, проходя в гостиную. — Ты ведь не принцесса, почему я должен тебя спасать?  
— Потому что я плачу тебе зарплату? — пропустив пассаж про принцессу мимо ушей, хмыкнул Харви.  
— Поправка! Мне платишь не ты, а Джессика, — проворчал Майк, тем не менее, опускаясь на колени перед раковиной. Звякнул чемоданчик, Майк взвесил в руке разводной ключ и скрылся под хромированным умывальником. Подавив зевок, Харви запустил кофемашину.  
Он успел выпить первый эспрессо, когда Майк, наконец, распрямился. Футболка, толстовка и джинсы были залиты водой, но зато он выглядел проснувшимся.  
— Воду я перекрыл, трубу завинтил. Но сантехника все равно придется вызвать, пусть поменяет здесь все.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Харви, допивая чашку.  
— Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? — Майк побросал инструменты обратно в чемоданчик и добавил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд: — Пять утра, Харви. А ты звонишь мне.  
— Я уже сказал, что сантехника ждать дольше, чем тебя. А я привык решать проблемы быстро.  
— Да неужели? — рассердился Майк. — Ты, конечно, мой босс и все такое, но это не дает тебе права помыкать мной, как каким-то мальчишкой на побегушках. Это... это странно. И вместо того, чтобы видеть десятый сон на шикарной кровати, мне придется тащиться обратно в мокрых шмотках. Вот спасибо!  
— Или, — Харви извлек из-под барной стойки ужасающего размера кружку, — ты можешь остаться здесь, взять запасной костюм и выпить кофе.  
Майк завороженно замолчал, и Харви усмехнулся. Майк пил вместо кофе сладкую молочную бурду типа макиатто (кощунство!) и вечно жаловался, что стандартной чашки ему мало. У Харви была литровая. Не специально для Майка, конечно же, просто... Просто была.  
— И Рэй отвезет тебя в офис, пока я буду на встрече с клиентом, — припечатал Харви напоследок.  
— Ты дьявол! — застонал Майк, и Харви понял, что выиграл.  
Пока Майк переодевался в сухое и копался на его кухне в поисках сиропа (он тоже был здесь совершенно случайно, кажется, Донна когда-то оставила), Харви разделался с остатками потопа, надеясь, что соседей снизу не залило. Ему совсем не улыбались разборки с женой сенатора Бэнкса — склочной обладательницей громогласного голоса.  
— Кстати, о дьяволе, — Майк наконец-то уселся за стол и обхватил ладонями ведро, по недоразумению звавшееся чашкой. — Может, священника позвать? Или там, не знаю, оккультиста? На тебе же явно порча.  
Харви удивленно поднял брови и расхохотался.  
— Что за бред?  
— Ну сам посуди, сколько проблем на тебя свалилось. Только на этой неделе, — принялся загибать пальцы Майк, — ты отравился, и мне пришлось везти тебе работу и обед домой. Потом ты нагрузил меня делами так, что пришлось заночевать в офисе. Вчера мы ни свет, ни заря потащились в спортзал, потому что только там почему-то можно было перехватить О’Дилана и подписать документы. Теперь вот труба.  
— Что поделать, — пожал плечами Харви, — дерьмо случается.  
— Знаешь, если бы я знал тебя похуже, то решил бы, что ты делаешь это нарочно. И тебе просто не нравится, что я временно живу у Логана.  
— Конечно, не нравится, — закатил глаза Харви, — и я не понимаю, почему нравится тебе. Он же вроде девушку твою увел, нет?  
Теперь уже Майк пожал плечами.  
— Мы с Рейчел расстались полюбовно. А Логан отличный парень, ты сам мне об этом говорил. И, Харви, я живу у него только пока в моей квартире заканчивают ремонт.  
— Да мне пофиг, — фыркнул Харви. — Просто это странно. Обычно люди в твоей ситуации просто снимают номер в отеле.  
— Хм, — Майк картинно схватился за подбородок. — Давай подумаем. Отель — или шикарная квартира на Манхэттене. — Он изобразил ладонями чаши колеблющихся весов. — Тратить деньги и ночевать в безликом номере — или бесплатно тусить в хорошей компании три недели?  
— Твоя зарплата вполне позволяет нормальный номер.  
— А твоя — личного круглосуточного сантехника, — парировал Майк, — но ты, тем не менее, звонишь мне.  
— Не у одного Сандерса есть квартира на Манхэттене, — буркнул Харви, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
Майк замер с открытым ртом, а затем медленно расплылся в улыбке.  
— Харви... если так ты намекаешь, что я могу пожить это время у тебя...  
— Иди ты, — Харви швырнул в него салфеткой. — Не дождешься.  
— Брось! — Майк, уцепившись за мысль, теперь ни за что не отстанет. Харви взвыл про себя, проклиная вырвавшиеся слова. — У тебя полно места, а я хороший сосед. Отличный просто! Смотри, я починил тебе кран! Я — твой персональный решатель проблем.  
Харви закатил глаза и, не удержавшись, фыркнул:  
— Единственная моя проблема — это ты.  
— Я спасение!  
— Головная боль.  
— Лучший в мире помощник!  
— Обычный зарвавшийся щенок.  
— Ну, — Майк вдруг улыбнулся, — ты же не бросишь бедного щенка на улице?  
— У тебя есть дом, ты живешь у Сандерса, — напомнил Харви.  
— Так теперь тебя устраивает, что я живу у Логана?  
Так, бестолково пикируясь, они собрались на работу. Харви словил себя на мысли, что получает удовольствие — от процесса и раннего утра. От того, что в пустой квартире эхом разносятся голоса, а Майк вносит дурацкий хаос в его идеально упорядоченную жизнь.  
Обозвав его напоследок «бесчувственным бревном», Майк уехал вместе с Рэем, и Харви наконец позволил себе весело рассмеяться.  
Он и правда был проблемой, Майк Росс, но если Харви и был в чем хорош, так это в решении проблем. Пожалуй, стоит попросить Донну захватить с собой запасной ключ от квартиры.  
Усмехнувшись, Харви отправил сообщение и вышел навстречу солнечному дню.


End file.
